True Bonds Means Cheesy Poofs
by SouthParkStories
Summary: Kyman and Stayle. Mature people only. Please Review Nicely! Kyle and the boys are heading into Highschool, Kenny can't go, because he's poor, so Stan tries to help him raise money. Kyle thinks Stan is hanging to much with Kenny and wants him to be with him. Kyle falls in love with Stan and he doesn't think Stan loves him back cause of Wendy. Cartman pulls a prank on Kyle.
1. Introduction

Warning: Contains- Kyman and Stayle. (I call it that.)

Kyle Broflovski: Ginger hair. Green hat with flaps on the sides. Orange coat with pockets on the top. Green T-shirt underneath. Green pants. Green gloves. Jew.

Age: 15

Eyes: Green

Male

Eric Cartman: Brown hair. Yellow and Light Blue hat with yellow puff ball on he top. Red coat with buttons. Blue T-Shirt underneath. Brown pants. Yellow gloves. Fat.

Age: 15

Eyes: Brown

Male

Stan Marsh: Black hair. Red and Blue hat with Red puff ball on top. Brown coat with buttons. Red T-Shirt Underneath. Blue pants. Red gloves. Mature.

Age: 16

Eyes: Blue

Male

Kenny Mccormick: Blonde hair. Orange hood with parka and buttons. Orange pants. Brown gloves. No shirt underneath. Poor.

Age: 15

Eyes: Brown

Male


	2. Stan's New Game

Kyle POV:

_I loved the summer. The birds, the golden sun! What can go wrong?!_

June 20th. 2015.

8:50 A.M..Said the clock. I yawned laying on my bed. I had my green T-shirt on with baggy grey pants. I had socks on so i felt nice and warm. I stretched and flung my self off my bed. I turned to look at my MC Dreidel poster, then to my window. I blinked my eyes open and heard something bang on my window. I opened the blinds and saw my buddy, Stan, waving to me. I smiled and waved back. I opened the window and he called out to me.

"Kyle! Guess what? I have a new game we can try on your computer! Can I come in?"

I ran down stairs and opened my door for him to come inside. "Welcome in buddy!" I lead him up stairs and sat on my bed while he downloaded his game on it.

"See!" He turned to look at me. Our eyes met and I blushed and turned, hoping he didn't see.

"Yes, I see.." I said looking at him again and at the computer.

"It's called, Call Of Duty Black Ops 4!" He said boldly. He already had Black Ops, Black Ops 2, and 3.

I got up and looked at the screen with him. He installed it, and made my character. I laughed when he showed me my username.

"JewBoyWithTheGreenHat?!" I said with a smirk.

He laughed at me with a point.

"Come here you! I'm going to get you now!" I said with a playful tone as he got up out of the chair to jump on my bed.

I jumped after him and landed on him. We started to play fight with each with laughs and grins. I pinned him down with my hands gripping his wrists. I blushed as I saw him, useless below me. He blinked and blushed back at me. I got off and brushed him and myself off.

"Sorry, about that.." I said rubbing my hair.

"Yeah, buddy, it's fine." He said brushing his own hair with his fingers.

I heard a knock at the door. "Be right back, dude." I said rushing down the stairs putting my coat on. "Hello?" I said with the door opening.

Kenny stood at the door with his orange parka on. His face was stained with tears. "May I come in?" He said muffled.

"Sure..Sure.." I said looking at him when he stepped in.

Kenny and I walked in my room, Stan turned his head and stared at Kenny. "Bro! What's wrong?!" He got up putting his arm around him.

Kenny just stared ahead. "I can't come to school with you guys." He said weakly with a drop of water coming from his eye again.

Stan and I looked at each other. "Why not? Can't you afford it?" Stan asked.

Kenny shook his head.

I just grabbed a tissue and gave it to Kenny.

Kenny wiped his tears off his pale face and then said. "Where's Cartman?"

We all then heard a big crash come form the window. We looked out the window and saw Cartman dangling off the roof with a rope attached to his one foot.

I laughed a little then said. "What the hell are you doing fat ass?"

He glared his eyes back at me. "Just playing a game, Jew boy." He grabbed his foot and untied it quickly.

My smile faded away as he was almost done untieing it. "Cartman! Thats not a good idea!" I started to run down stairs, as I knew this fat boy wouldn't listen. I heard him say. "Why would I care what you think?"

I tumbled down stairs to go quicker and slammed the door open as I heard Cartman screaming. I looked up and I saw him falling. I told myself to get ready and-


	3. Kyle And Cartman Getting Along?

Kyle POV:

I stuck my hands out as he landed in my arms. My feet went deeper in the snow as I caught him.

He gasped and stared at me. "You saved..Me? Uh-uh." He got up quickly and brushed himself off.

I just saved him! No thanks!? No nothing. Stan and Kenny were heading downstairs and walked out the door looking at me. "Woah dude. Have you got stronger?" Kenny said muffled.

I nodded. "Gym at school, helped a lot."

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Who cares if he caught me?" He was getting red by anger, because little baby Cartman always needed attention.

I put my hat on and different pants. I slid my black sneakers on and went outside. "Hey, um guys. I need to be somewhere right now, I'll be back soon. 'Kay?"

Stan put his hat on, which was in his coat pocket. "Why not I come with you?"

I looked unsure, I really-really need to do this by myself. "No, dude, I need to do this myself. Sorry.."

Stan closed his eyes and said quietly to himself. "What the hell? Why in the hell did I come over if your going to be a damn loser? Huh?" He got angry quickly, which was unusual for Stan.

Kenny could see this was unusual for Stan too. "Stan? Just ca-"

"Why not I help you raise money, so you can go to school, Ken?" Stan asked urgently while cutting Kenny off.

Kenny gave a questioning look at me, then nodded to him. They walked off, and suddenly I started to feel lonely. I watched them disappear. And I just stared ahead. Then I heard fat ass Cartman come behind me and say.

"Kahl? Are you lonely? Where you going?" Cartman said nicely. The first thought that came in my mind. WHY THE HELL IS CARTMAN BEING?..NICE?

"I-I have to go meet Ike at school. He's attending a meeting with Mr. Garrison." Ike was in third grade. Ah, the good days in third grade and now, My little brother is there..Wait..There were no good times in third grade. Wow actually, I feel bad for Ike.

Cartman put his arm around me. I blushed a little. What is this fat boy trying to trick me into? "Why not I come with you? My mom is probably doing something faggy right now, so I need to do something else."

"Um, sure." I walked with Cartman to our old school. The same flag stood in front of the yellow building. The flag danced in the air and I felt the wind in my eye as it waved. "Okay, want to come in with me?" I asked gently.

He nodded and followed me in the school. Everything was the same. I walked past a picture with the old students that were in eighth grade in 2014. I saw my name. I looked up and saw my picture with me smiling gently with my ginger hair sticking out under my green graduation hat. I smiled at the picture, I wish I could begin my life again. All the great things my friends and I went through. , the earth being a reality show, and.."Imaginationland." I said out loud by mistake. Cartman was looking at his picture. Him, still plump, with a flag in his hand. His brown hair was sticking through his blue hat. He only had a little grin on his face, nothing much. Cartman then heard what I said and turned to me. "You can't forget that can you? Suck-My-Balls?"  
I blushed bright red and turned away. "No, I can't. I can't forget anything in the past."

Cartman nodded slowly. "Yes, yes. Come, let's get your brother." We walked to the third grade classroom. We went inside and heard the old Mr. Garrison that we know, and hate. "Well, Ike, I think your going to be doing good this year. You should be proud of your brother. Getting straight A's." He pointed at me. I nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Garrison." And all off a sudden. Mr. Garrison stared at Cartman. "Ah, look who we have here. Eric T. Cartman. I have no idea how you passed. But your lucky you did!" He said slowly. "I don't forget anything you do or say, buddy.." I then grabbed Ike's hand. I stared at Cartman. His expression was unreadable. But I could see a hint of flame in his brown eyes. I saw his teeth grind, trying not to unleash his inner self so I grabbed his hand too, and said good-bye to Mr. Garrison, and walked out the door.


End file.
